Cassette Tapes
Cassettes tapes can be found at all levels. They are recorded by different people, Lisa, Toby, Kevin (a scholar), Craig, Walker (a police officer), Elizabeth, Simmons (a janitor), Williams, Benny, Edward, Nazz, Jimmy, Michael (a priest), Doug Houser, an employee of Ed Co., Andrew Shaw, an unknown boy, a middle-aged blonde haired woman, an emo girl, Alfred, Thomas (Alfred's Father), Nick, David, Charlie, Patrick, Karen, Milo, Brad, Steve (an anthropomorphic blue cat), Johnny, Percy Peterson, Mary, Robert, Liam and Amelia (you can add your character). You can play tapes with the cassette player. ''Feel free to add yours! '' Dark Deception "Monkey Business" TBA - Lisa "Elementary Evil" TBA - Toby "Deadly Decadence" TBA - Kevin (a Scholar) "Stranger Sewers" TBA - Craig "Crazy Carnevil" TBA - Walker (a Police Officer) "Unnamed 6th Level" TBA - Elizabeth "Unnamed 7th Level" TBA - Simmons (Janitor) "Unnamed 8th Level" TBA - Williams "Unnamed 9th Level" TBA - Benny Wiki Deception "Creation Chaos" TBA - Edward "Forest Fright" TBA - Nazz "Dreadful Discovery" "Sarah, I'm scared... One of those wasps, has stung me... If you didn't know where am I already, I'm in a park, a strange park, which is infested with gigantic wasps flying throughout the place... According to Bierce, these wasps are maybe the ones that is responsible for the appearance of this park in my nightmares... Given the fact I already mentioned that I'm getting stung by a wasp, I think I'm going to die in a very slow, and a painful death due to it's deadly poison... The wounds couldn't be healed by my own because I forgot to take the antidote first before entering the tunnels... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have annoyed these freaking swarm of wasps out of their hives..." - Jimmy (This cassette tape can be found in one of the hidden cracks in the Rockroom Tunnels). "Chaotic Corruption" TBA - Michael (a priest) "Dark Deception(level)" TBA - Doug Houser "Exceptionalistic Ednormity " "This is a pre-recorded message. On October 13th, REDACTED, a destructive breach has occur within the office building of Sector-REDACTED. An sentient malformed cardboard box, whom previously has been stored in the west-wing warehouse of the building, located near the morgue in the north-west part of 3th floor for some time, and is sentient due to The Eds' old experimentation, now escaped containment and started a rampage throughout the facility, violently slaughtering 200 of our personnel, wounding 30 of them, and finally murdered Dr. REDACTED in his office brutally with sheer force. That malicious cardboard box could have been performing some kind of a takeover on the facility by himself, by forming his own heavily guarded death fortress and at times have been reported by one of the survivors of the incident to be seen doing some sick, ancient satanic ritual to summon various demons from the darkness within, possibly for the creation of his mysterious "friends". A cleanup team of armed professional combatants were assigned by the authorities to take back the facility and end this nightmare for good, but none prevails as every single of them who've entering the building has been suspectedly REDACTED by REDACTED. If anyone out there is hearing this pre-recorded message, please contact one of the members of the O5 Council for help." - An employee (This cassette tape can be found on the secret authorized personnel-only room). "Creepy Case" "I feel a strong sense of deja vu, stronger than on past nightmares, especially when I went into "my office." I remembered... I remembered my office. Everything is in place, papers, table, lamp, locker... All this is here. Stop, is someone looking at me through the window?" - Andrew Shaw (This cassette tape can be found at Andrew's Office. Is logic). "Aquatic Anarchy" "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?! I told myself when I saw this monster, Bierce said that it was a fear of water, or rather a fear of being bitten in water. The oceans were studied only 5%, so I created this monster in my mind, but if you imagine that it does not exist and close your eyes, then it really does not exist. What I don’t see is not exist. This is weird, but it works." - An unknown boy (This cassette tape can be found at west island). "Train Trouble" (screaming) (objects breaking) (gunshots) "Pumpkin Park" TBA - A middle-aged woman with a blonde hair. "Tick Tock Terror" TBA - An emo teenager girl. Wiki Deception 2: Hell Rises "Skeleton Safehouse" TBA - Alfred "Crimsonic Crimeras" "Vile creatures, nothing more. I always hated them, I hate them, and I will hate them." - Thomas (Alfred's Father) (This cassette tape can be found in Mr. Package's room). "Mecha Mayhem" TBA - Nick "Fear Factory" TBA - David and Charlie Others "Perilous Penitentiary" TBA - Patrick "Rundown Rampage" TBA - Karen "Atrocious Animatronics" TBA - Milo "Wicked Woodlands" TBA - Brad "Horrific Happiness" TBA - Steve (An anthropomorphic blue cat) "Horrendous House" TBA - Johnny "Troublesome Tyranny" TBA - Percy Peterson "Interesting Incident" TBA - Mary "Cosmic Collapse" "I found Ellie's diary and decided to continue writing in it. From the sketches, I realized that she was an artist! Only her paintings I did not notice anywhere. So, either Master Eugene destroyed them, or she did not have time to write them. This secret is buried with her. So, I studied the journal of materials and their use. And something surprised me. Namely, the phrase "They carried cables to the graves." What does it mean? Master Eugene wanted to resurrect them? Then I wanted to ask about it myself, but when I came to him, I found him studying bacteria around our colony. And then I noticed that among the designations of bacteria there are some zombie viruses. Master Eugene wants to create an army of the dead? No wonder he doesn’t want to remove the REDACTED and REDACTED corpses! I confess that the Eugene's ldeas always evoked conflicting feelings in me. But from this inside of me there is a big... delight, because I can personally meet the great artist Ellie!" - Robert (Bobby Bob Mr. Bob). TBA - Amelia (Cleanup) TBA - Liam (Eibicidief)Category:Items